


Pocky Jashin Day.

by Inory12



Category: Naruto
Genre: But it's a secret, HidaKaku - Freeform, Kakuhida - Freeform, Let's Play, M/M, pocky day, they are dating
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2020-11-11
Updated: 2020-11-11
Packaged: 2021-03-10 00:33:28
Rating: Teen And Up Audiences
Warnings: Creator Chose Not To Use Archive Warnings
Chapters: 1
Words: 884
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/27505378
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/Inory12/pseuds/Inory12
Summary: They had gone to a Jashinist temple, but only Hidan entered and Kakuzu waited outside until he was approached by an old lady and a child.
Relationships: Hidan/Kakuzu (Naruto)
Comments: 4
Kudos: 30





	Pocky Jashin Day.

**Author's Note:**

> English is not my first language （；´д｀）ゞ  
> I'm adventuring here with my horrible English, but I hope you like it!  
> And understand something...

stopped near a hidden temple of Jashin, but since Kakuzu is not a jashinist he was not allowed to enter that place, he did not call, however the men guarding that place were suspicious and not so surprised Hidan did not even suspect.

In case of doubt he preferred to stay close by, feeling the chakra of the men who took Hidan inside. The hearts inside didn't like this decision, they were anxious and furious and kept moving. The brown man just ignored and kept waiting.

An old lady and a child passed with a cart of some things, they had a Jashin pendant hanging from their necks. The little girl looked at Kakuzu who had her eyes closed, concentrated on the chakras inside the temple and trying to control their hearts.

"Young man?"The child's voice was heard taking Kakuzu out of his deep concentration and looked down, the girl gave him a rectangular pink box "Take."

Kakuzu narrowed his eyes to the little child and then looked at the lady who was just smiling, maybe the girl's grandmother? It could be a trap, but he cautiously took the box and saw the girl running to her grandmother "How funny to see a man that size afraid of a little girl."Mocked the lady.

Still suspicious, Kakuzu looked at the box and saw that it was a pocky box, wondering, did he even remember the last time he had eaten that, maybe when he was younger? It was a long time ago.

"You're not a jashinist, how did you find this place?"Questioned the old lady, still with a smile.

He looked up as he kept the box in the red cloud cloak "I came with... my duo, a close to me." Close? Well, nobody needed to know that he and Hidan were more than just a couple, especially that he knew all of Jashin's commandments thanks to Hidan's big mouth, and being close to a Jashinist is the same as death.

The lady bowed her eyebrows, surprise "What a thing... He must really like you, Jashin's temple is sacred and bringing an atheist here..."She laughed, making Kakuzu fear "Well, have a nice day."The lady went out pulling the cart with the girl trying to help.

"Bye Sir!"said the kid, waving.

When Kakuzu saw them both distancing himself, he took the pocky box out of the cloak and observed it, the packaging had changed some things, but it was something so characteristic that he knew what it was, that's when he realized the Jashin symbol drawn behind the box in red.

Suspicious, he tried to open the box, but could not, when he would try again the temple door was opened and Hidan left without the men and came down the stairs in a hurry to get to his boyfriend.

But he stopped walking when he saw the box in hand, sketching a huge smile right after "Did you buy it?"Asked Hidan, taking the package from Kakuzu's hand, nibbling his finger to get blood and passed it over the symbol and the package opened easily.

Kakuzu looked angry, it was so simple.

"No, they did."

The albino looked funny "I imagined, not even hurting that you would buy something."

"I'm glad you know."

Hidan took the pocky out of the box "Who gave?"

"A child."

The lowest looked surprised at Kakuzu "Man, I think children like you!"

The brunette looked at Hidan for a few seconds "Probably."

"What was that? Are you calling me a fucking child?"

"Well, if the shoe fits…"

Hidan made a beak while Kakuzu crossed his arms looking the other way. It didn't take long for the mischievous smile to return to Hidan's face "But you know what day it is today, right? Or is it SO old that it has been lost in time?"

Kakuzu looked again Hidan, confused and saw Hidan put the pocky in his mouth and move it towards him, that's when Kakuzu remembered that today was pocky day, he had seen it on the calendar today, but he didn't even touch that could be it. He approached Hidan, taking off the mask, leaving Hidan anxious.

The purple eyes looked with curiosity, his only heart beating strong, imagine Kakuzu, with five. However, he saw Kakuzu hold the pocky and break it very close to Hidan, breaking Hidan's expectations who looked at him angry " _Oe_ -"

He was interrupted by a gentle Kakuzu seal and promptly responded by deepening and surrounding his arms around his eldest neck while he held him at the waist and his tongues intertwined and a mixture of feelings wrapped his stomachs, like butterflies flying.

Hidan loved to kiss Kakuzu, in fact, Kakuzu is the only person Hidan kissed in his life, he was always so dedicated to jashinism that he didn't even think about doing those things, until he met Kakuzu, until he started dating him.

The kiss closed due to lack of air, Hidan could go on, he wouldn't die due to lack of air, but the pioneer of immortality didn't have these advantages "Hmm, let's kiss more."He asked sly.

Kakuzu took the broken piece and put it in his mouth, calling Hidan for the joke that was with pleasure, in the end they kissed again.

**Author's Note:**

> "Well, if the shoe fits…" It's an expression that I searched the internet for a translation that makes sense, but basically it's when someone sends an indirect and a person, who has nothing to do, identified with the criticism and was hurt :P


End file.
